


Amarok

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Series: Creature au [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amarok!Castiel, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Creature Castiel, Creature Fic, Dean still wants it, Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Castiel, Twink Dean, but you know, morality and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: Amaroks stalks the night. They're said to kill anyone who walks alone at night. That person being Dean, but instead of killing him, Cas kind of...well, fucks him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of bestiality. So if that ain't ya thang, then I suggest you go elsewhere.

The village was dim in the distance. The torch Dean was holding acted as a light source to direct him towards the lush, dark forest. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to wander the forest at night, that it would get him in trouble, but well. It was important.

Sammy had been sick for the last two weeks with no signs of stopping, and Dean had heard that the berries in the forest are medicinal and could help Sam. So, he had sneaked out of his house and stealthily made his way through the village, trying not to make any noise that could alert the villagers. If his parents found out that he was breaking their rules, he’d be in serious trouble. It didn’t help that that he was likely to be dead if he went into the forest in the first place. The Amarok myths were there for a reason.

Amaroks were giants wolves that didn’t travel in groups, unlike wild wolves. And according to the legend,  they devoured any human stupid enough to travel at night. Dean was that dumb human.

He convinced himself that the myths were just that- myths. That he would be safe. He scoffed at the idea. With his luck, all the myths would come true in an instant to fuck with him. God, he prayed that it wouldn’t.

He looked around as he entered the forest, his paranoia increasing with every step. Even the slightest noise made him jump six feet in the air. He was going to die of a heart attack before the Amarok even got to him. _At least that would be less violent_ , he thought to himself. Never let it be said that Dean Winchester wasn’t an optimist.

He looked around as he stepped on sticks and sharp rocks, and made his way through the thick forest. He ducked around rogue branches and wished he had brought a thicker jacket along because it was getting more colder as he went deeper into the forest. When he got to the small river that was running behind one of the tall rocks, he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know how long he could’ve stayed in this scary depths of hell, especially at night. He walked around the river and spotted the bush that he came to the forest for. Ripe, red berries were sprouting between the green leaves. He scoffed at the idea of the myth! This was a walk in the park. The Amarok was probably made-up to make sure kids wouldn’t roam around at night.

_SNAP!_

Oh GOD, please don’t.

He didn’t want to die young because he was stupid enough to speak too soon. He frantically looked around trying to spot something. Anything.

_GRRR!_

He whipped his head around and stared right at the bright blue eyes of the fucking Amarok.

Shit.

Don’t get him wrong. Dean was pretty tall and strong even if he was only 19, but the Wolf was so big that it could easily break Dean’s head with one paw. Yup, he was screwed. Dean thought for a moment to run but decided against it. It wouldn’t be worth it and it would only give the wolf more reasons to chase him and kill him. No thanks.

The Amarok was staring down at him and snarling, it’s hot breath making Dean shudder. Every time Dean blinked it seemed to be moving closer and closer until it was standing with its snout right in front of Dean’s face.

Dean gulped.

With shaky hands, Dean reached down for the pocket knife he kept in the back of his pocket. He wasn’t sure if it would do anything against the giant wolf but Dean wasn’t going down without a fight. He clutched the knife and swung it right at the chest of the wolf. The knife sunk into the flesh beside its heart but besides a small huff, it didn’t seem to injure the animal. FUCK!

With a small snarl, it leaped on top of Dean, knocking the wind out of Dean. He was sure that would be it. He would be torn to pieces and his body would never be found and Sammy would still be sick. But the wolf seemed to have a surprise for Dean since all it did was start sniffing Dean’s neck. It held Dean down with its giant paw and started sniffing and tearing at Dean’s clothes. Dean didn’t do anything- couldn’t do anything. What was happening? Unless this was a tradition before supper, he wasn’t sure what the wolf was getting at.

Dean’s brain got on with the program finally when he registered that the wolf was tearing off  _all_ of his clothes off. What the hell? Dean tried to move but it didn’t even seem to budge. Of course, it didn’t.

“Fuck.” The wolf peered down at Dean at the slight whine. It nudged his head right along Dean’s neck and started sniffing him again. When Dean realized he wasn’t going anywhere, he laid down and got comfortable. Oh well, this was his life now. Screw it.

“What ya gonna do, Wolf?” He huffed. It wasn’t easy to breath when you got hundreds of pounds of a beast on top of you.  The said beast looked down on him like Dean was the most confusing thing he’s seen. Yeah, right. It was probably wondering which angle to start attacking first.

The cold wind was starting to bite at his skin, the grass prickling his backside. Could’ve been worse, he guessed. When the wolf started to lick his neck, Dean froze. He was sure the shiver than ran down his spine was because of the wind but he wouldn’t bet his life on it. The beast seemed to take his silence as an affirmative to keep going. It kept licking Dean’s neck, his collarbone, his torso. When it got to Dean’s nipples, Dean couldn’t keep in his moan. Son of a bitch!

It peered at Dean and poked his tongue out. The tail that was carelessly thrown across Dean’s thighs started wiggling, way close to Dean’s manhood. When Dean didn’t do anything other than squirm, the wolf continued his ministrations of licking and prodding Dean’s body. _Fuck._ What was happening? Dean still wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad one. Either way, his dick seemed to think it was the former. When the wolf’s teeth grazed past Dean’s nipples, he let out a shrill sound that made the wolf’s head snap up. Good to know that Dean can surprise the beast as well.

“I-yo- _what’s happening?_ ” The wolf tilted its head towards the side like it was actually contemplating the question. The laugh Dean let out at that was hysterical even to his own ears. What the fuck was happening?! He only wanted some Goddamn berries and now he’s questioning his entire existence. Why the hell was he still alive? Why hadn’t the beast just killed him? Why was he naked?! And why the everloving fuck was he aroused?! There were so many questions that he wanted the answers to, and he was frustrated enough about it that he started to fight the wolf again. In hindsight, he should’ve known that was a bad idea. The wolf was so much bigger than him - its paw was the size of Dean’s head - and the fight just made the animal tighten its hold on Dean.

After a minute or two of _trying_ to fight, Dean gave up. There wasn’t much he could do, anyway. He tilted his head back to a submissive position and went completely lax under the wolf’s body. He hoped his family will at least find his body, but he knew that was wishful thinking.

When the beast realized that Dean had stopped moving around, it loosened its hold a bit and peered down at Dean. With a small snarl, it positioned Dean so that he was spread out with both his hands held together above his head by the wolf’s paw. The wolf nudged his legs open and huffed a puff of air against his dick.

Dean tried to reason that it was the cold air that made his dick jump, but he knew better than that. There was a powerful  _beast_ looming over him, manhandling him anyway it wants. Of course, Dean was going to get hard. This was his fantasy. The fact that Dean was powerless and didn’t have a way of stopping this, made it so much hotter. But, there was a little bit of sense left in him (unfortunately), so he tried to fight this- this nonsense! Made it seem like he didn’t want it as badly as he did. Maybe if he fought it, he’ll feel much better about himself; less like an insane, disgusting person.     

He wasn’t sure how many seconds, minutes, _hours_ he spent lying on the ground, fruitlessly trying to overpower the beast. The animal finally took mercy on Dean and rolled him onto his stomach. This was much better, for some bizarre reason. This way Dean didn’t have to actually see how much he was enjoying it. This way it was all the beasts fault.

He felt the cold, rough texture of the animal’s tongue on him again. He tried to ignore it, but in the end, he ended up bucking his hips up to meet the beast.

“C’mon. Fuck me. I know you wanna. C’mon, you fucking dog!” Dean growled. He decided the best option would be to prompt the wolf by rubbing himself on the animal’s cock. He tried to, he really did, but it was difficult to do so when he was being held down. He arched his back when he felt the wet, heat at his entrance. God, why the fuck was this animal good at this? He was being eaten out by a fucking dog and he was enjoying it! What was wrong with him?

He knew his knees would be bruised, and it was painful to lie on the hard ground, but he couldn’t care about any of that right now.

“Fuck fuck fuck. So good. Make me your bitch. Fuck me with your cock. C’mon.” His words were being muffled by the sound of the animal growling and snarling, but at least it seemed to get it.

Dean felt the animal pressing close to his ass, the hardness thrust between his crack. It took everything he had not to cum right there. The Amarok was so much bigger and thicker, probably bigger than humanly possible. It’s a good thing Dean was stubborn.

“Yeah, that’s right. Fuck me with that big, fat cock.”

The burn was unbearable. The stretch made Dean feel as if he was being split open from the inside, like his entire body was on fire. There were tears at the corners of his eyes, drops gliding past his cheek. If he could scream any louder, he would. But for now, all he could do was clench his fist and screw his eyes shut. The wolf didn’t waste any second thrusting in, didn’t give Dean any time to get used to feeling full. Dean liked it. With every thrust, Dean felt his body going lax but thankfully, the wolf was holding him down, its paws gripping Dean’s hips with a crushing clutch.

Dean kept babbling for _moreharderfuckmefaster._ He wasn’t even sure if the words were understandable, but he felt the need to say them. Made the situation seem less crazy.

After a while-Dean wasn’t sure how long- the wolf started thrusting deeper, it’s claw leaving marks down Dean’s back.  Soon enough, he was cumming in long ropes across the dirty ground. Dean was panting by now, his voice a hoarse whisper against the silent night. With some more violent thrust, the wolf released inside him. He was impossibly full.

The last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was the wolf- the fucking Amarok- _changing_ in front of him. In its place stood a man; dark hair, and bright blue eyes.

“Hello, Dean. I’ve been waiting for you.”


End file.
